


Wicked Man

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Loneliness, Taboo, not truely evil, sleeping, tear jerker.. maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Kawahira was not an evil man, though he had done evil. But he was the last...





	Wicked Man

**Author's Note:**

> since i've been playing in this verse lately i've decided the man in ethmask needs at least one 
> 
> i only own the fanfic

Kawahira knew he was a wicked man, that much of what he did was considered taboo and evil.

He was alone on a world of humans, his people leaving only remnants on a few lines.

Sure he was saving the world, but he wasn’t going to be nice about it.

After all, it was humans that caused the plague that killed off his people.

Trust him, the curse was a more.. humane way of keeping the balance.

Not that the Vindice would agree.

Couldn’t Bermuda and the others stay dead?

He’d lost track of places he’d lost to them trying to kill him.

After the plague there had been only a few, enough to count on one hand.

Sepira had long ago walked to mortality and her death, leaving him alone as by then the others had passed away.

It was Sepiras death that had broken him, as he’d been her mist... he’d almost gone into discord.

After that he’d retreated to the few places left by his people, funny enough to a place legend thought the Greek gods rested. It wasn’t on a mountain of course, but a valley swathed with fog and hidden with mist so no human would find it.

This... was the last temple of his people, where the leaders would gather in peace and discuss the year past and year to come. There were no thrones, but there was a beautifully marble fire pit that even now glowed with fire.

He remembered how lively this place was, as it was protected by his fellow Guardian a Cloud named Hestia... who was not a girl even if eh was a child.

Hestia who’s body lay encased in crystallized flame, ever to sleep. His flames keeping this place somehow outside of time. He would not wake and might as well be dead, so in truth he was the last. Hestia, who Skull could pass as an older version if he had long hair and wore the Ceremonial garb Hestia wore.

When he’d chosen the Cloud for this final generation, he’d had to hide his shock at the almost clone in front of him, he’d even gone to make sure Hestia hadn't woken up and left and somehow grown up in a super short time.

Now the curse broken he visited again, a visit to the ever sleeping Cloud.

As always the cloud was the same, his flame protecting this final place where the last of there people legacy with no reason to wake as there sky was faded into history.

“Would you wake for me Hestia...” Kawahira whispered.

END


End file.
